Characters (Phase 2)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Three character-centric drabbles
1. Turn

**Prompt:** Morgause

**Word Count:** 225

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Morgause

**Warnings**: abandonment

**Summary:** Morgause plans Uther's demise.

**Turn **

Morgause started her life unloved and unwanted. Her parents never wanted her. She was their dark secret.

She was sent away to the Priestesses of the Old Religion before she was a full day old. There she would learn magick and be taken in as a Priestess of the Old Religion.

This should have satisfied her but Morgause still held anger for those she thought responsible for sending her away. She had few clues to do on. But she did know that Uther Pendragon was at the heart of it all.

Morgause left the Priestesses and their enclave to seek her revenge. She would take from the King the one thing he held most dear. She would take his son, Prince Arthur.

Morgause wouldn't kill him but she would use him to kill his father. She would turn the son against the father. She knew exactly how she would do it. She would use the one thing that Uther hated the most. She would use magick.

Morgause waited for night to fall before putting on the armor that would disguise her. She stood on the hill overlooking Camelot and knew her plan was sound.

Morgause dropped the visor on her helmet and swung her sword to loosen up. She made her way to Camelot and to the King leaving a trail of blood behind her.


	2. Carry It to the Grave

**Prompt:** Uther

**Word Count:** 228

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Uther

**Warnings:** Character Death

**Summary:** Uther had a lot of time to think.

**Carry It to the Grave**

Uther had a lot of time to think sitting in the chair at the window of his chambers. He was a broken man with a lifetime full of regrets.

Once he was a young man. He was the warrior that took Camelot from Caerleon. He was the man that won the hand of the beautiful Ygraine. He was the strong king that ruled his kingdom. But that was once upon a time. Now he was the broken man with regrets.

Uther had hurt those people he valued most. He regretted his part in the death of his friend Gorlois. He regretted his affair with his friend's wife, Vivianne that resulted in the child that had given him so much grief.

His daughter, Morgana, was the cross that he bore for that betrayal. In the end, Morgana paid him back for that betrayal with one of her own. That was what broke his heart more than anything.

He regretted not being more of a father to Arthur. The son he dearly wanted cost his dear Ygraine her life. He regretted not being able to love her son the way he should have. He tried to raise a king and he forgot about the boy.

He sat waiting for death because it was surely coming. It came for everyone, even those without the regrets he carried deep in his soul.


	3. Thrill of It

**Prompt:** Tristan and Isolde

**Word Count:** 212

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Tristan and Isolde

**Warnings:** Character death

**Summary:** Tristan and Isolde were more than just smugglers.

**Thrill of It**

They were a well matched team. Tristan mad the deals and Isolde charmed the price down. They split the profit and never wanted anything else but their love.

They were smugglers. There was a freedom in smuggling not to mention a bit of excitement. The excitement fueled their passion for each other. It made them live and love each day to the fullest.

Their life was simple as they lived on the road. A wagon was the only home they had. Tristan promised one day they would have enough to settle down and raise the family they dreamed of. Isolde knew that day would probably never come. They loved the road too much to ever settle down.

Their lives changed the day the met Arthur and Merlin. They saw there was more than just gold, more than just love. They saw duty and honor in the two men.

They chose to take up arms and join the fight for Camelot. They fought with Arthur as friends and allies. They never dreamed that it would be their doom. The inseparable pair would be separated by death.

Tristan went back to smuggling for a while but it was never the same without his Isolde. He was never the same because of his broken heart.


End file.
